Love is War
by Miyuki 3942
Summary: There was a war going on. All the boys have been taken away to help, whether they liked it or not. Kaito and Gakupo bravely said goodbye to the girls and left without turning back Len pulled it together and tried not to cry, knowing he would be so far away from his love, Rin. RinXLen!
1. Chapter 1

Love is War

Ch. 1 Depression

**Third Person POV**

Miku, Luka and Meiko sat quietly by the dining table, not saying a single word as they ate their dinner. They heard a loud explosion outside.

Meiko ignored it and continued to eat. Luka almost cringed. Miku shuddered. But they continued to silently eat their dinner.

There was a war going on. It's been going on for a long time now. All the boys, except the ones 13 and below of course, have been taken away to help, whether they liked it or not.

Kaito and Gakupo bravely said goodbye to the girls and left them without turning back although with a little hesitation. Len pulled it together and tried not to cry, knowing he would be so far away from Rin.

"_I'll be fine,"_ He had said. Rin burst into tears and gripped his shirt, not letting him go. But the soldiers and other girls somehow got her off him and she cried even harder.

Right now, she was sitting in her room, watching the news. Her room had no lights on. The only light she had was coming from the TV and a little from the crescent moon outside.

She was lifeless. She sat on the carpeted floor and leaned on her bed. Her room was a mess but she didn't seem to notice. Her hair was a mess too; she wouldn't bother putting on her clips and that big white bow that for some reason always lit up the room.

Sometimes, Meiko, the eldest, who had to take care of all of them with some help from Luka, wouldn't even be able to recognize her for about 2 seconds.

Miku knocked on Rin's door. Rin didn't respond but Miku came in anyway, very hesitantly. Her face was filled with concern. She came in and closed the door quietly. She turned on the pin lights and sat down beside Rin.

At first, she looked at the TV and then turned to Rin. She took a few things out from behind her. They were Rin's hair accessories.

She got a comb from Rin's bed, didn't bother wonder why that was there and combed Rin's hair carefully. Then, she put the clips on Rin's hair and put the bow on her head, held her hand and smiled.

Rin turned to her with no expression. Miku just smiled and tried not to cry. She failed. She started wiping her eyes and stopped when tears spilled from Rin's sea blue eyes.

She started to wipe Rin's tears away. Rin didn't budge. She felt she had no reason to live anymore. Because she knew...

That Len was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the Len being dead thing probably got people uninterested but just keep reading because... WHAT THE FREAKING HELL.**

**You don't know what you're missing if you aren't in the kitchen!**

**So you wouldn't know what was happening and just drill it in your heads that this story sucks. Maybe it does I the opinions of other people but just keep reading!**

**So review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Love is War

Ch. 2 A Package

**Miku's POV**

I carefully wiped Rin-chan's tears away. I wish I had a hanky or something.

She's been like this ever since Kaito, Gakupo and Len left. Well, not exactly.

When they left, she locked herself in her room, cuddled with her Len Plushie and watched the news, making sure Len, Kaito and Gakupo were safe. But mostly Len.

Then, one night, she just... died. She was breathing and her heart was beating as much as ours but it was like the very life just drained itself out of her.

We didn't know why. But Rin-chan's eyes were glued to the TV. Not like usual when she watched her favorite animes but because of her concern for Len-kun's safety. So we knew that the news could've been the only reason.

And we were right.

We watched the news downstairs in the living room and were all heartbroken. Len and Kaito were with the air force. Len-kun could've been happy. He could've been so happy and excited and screaming his heart out. He's always wanted to be part of the air force... as we've heard from Rin-chan anyway.

"_Someday, I'm gonna join the air force and find our dad!"_ Rin-chan would mention him saying.

Their dad was on the air force and one day he disappeared. And Rin-chan was adopted. When she was adopted, Len-kun's dad was already gone and the person who came to pick her up was Len-kun's mom.

She was like a surprise new pet for Len-kun except she should've been his sister. But she couldn't think of it that way.

She loved Len-kun. More than as a step-brother. And most of the time she would beat herself up at the thought of her having such unclean thoughts...

Len-kun's father disappeared and he vowed to follow his footsteps, join the air force and find him one day.

He and Kaito-kun were with the air force. But their crafts both disappeared after a smoke grenade from the enemy came.

Rin had hope. She had hope that Len-kun and Kaito-kun were still alive. Hope just like the hope Len-kun had in his heart no matter how many years passed by since his father disappeared.

But faith and hope wasn't something you could learn in school or through a tutorial video. It was something you had to find. Rin-chan hadn't found it yet.

After 2 days of reports of no trace of their craft and a few others, Rin-chan's hope along with part of her soul died.

I held her hand tightly. She wasn't the only one concerned. I was afraid. Afraid for Kaito-kun.

I know he and Len-kun are still alive. I just know it. And I just have to keep believing and hoping. We don't need any more part of cute girls' souls dying.

I pulled Rin-chan closer so she could lean on me and started singing 1/6 softly and slowly.

"_Someday I'll break the chains of gravity, and take you to the satellite..."_

~o~

**Luka's POV**

I stared at the little bit left of my food and poked it with my fork. Then, I heard a knock on the door. It's a good thing I wasn't the panicky type.

"Is it one of those fucking soldiers again?" Meiko asked quietly but her voice and face were filled were anger.

"Calm down, Meiko. I'll go take a look," I said as I stood up from my seat.

I went over to the door and without unlocking the small chain, I opened it an inch and looked outside, very surprised.

"N-Neru-san?!" I hurriedly unlocked the chain and let her in. Then, I locked it again. When she came inside, she collapsed on the floor and dropped a package she must have been holding.

Neru-san's hair was in its usual side pony-tail but it was braided but messy and wet. I looked outside and only noticed now that it was raining hard. Must be perfect for Rin-chan's mood...

She was wearing a brown coat and a yellow hard hat helmet. She was dirty and I was helping get some mud and leaves off of her. Meiko came and helped.

"W-We're..."

My eyes widened and I turned to her. "Huh? What do you...?"

"We're... wasting... time..." She said in between gasps and pauses from pain. Who knows what she's been through on her way here...

At the corner of my eye, I saw Miku-chan come downstairs. "Oh my God! Neru-san! What happened?!"

She ran back upstairs and came back with a wet towel. I looked back at Neru-san as Miku-chan ran towards us and noticed a bit of blood streaming in a small line down from the middle of her forehead.

"I heard the door open," Miku-chan said as she helped clean her up. "And came as soon as I could."

"We... We're... wasting time...!" Neru-san scrunched her face up in pain. "Ugh!" She held her side. Miku-chan's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

~o~

**Miku's POV**

I held the package tightly in my hand as I walked up the stairs. I was so scared. Neru-san was injured. It wasn't very deep though. Just deep enough to make her pass out from the pain.

Meiko-san and Luka-sama are downstairs treating her and later, they'll bring her to Kaito-kun's empty room. They examined the package Neru-san had with her and said it was for Rin-chan. Now, I'm going back to Rin-chan's room to give it to her.

Hopefully, it'll be something that would cheer her up. Even just a tiny little bit. I knock on her door softly not expecting an answer. I just come in anyway.

"Rin-chan..."

She doesn't react. She's still watching the news. I sigh and leave the package down beside her.

"Neru-san is here. This is for you," I say softly and leave the room, closing the door of course.

I sigh and run back downstairs to help Meiko-san and Luka-sama bring Neru-san to Kaito-kun's room.

~o~

**Third Person POV**

Rin watched the news and ignored the package sitting beside her. Well, not entirely.

Neru came all the way to their house in the middle of a war just to deliver that package and Miku, who had much better and more important things to do, stayed with Rin just to comfort her and even sang her a song and went downstairs and back again to give the package to Rin.

Although she looked as lifeless as ever, she thought it wouldn't be fair to have them waste their energy for nothing. Without turning her head, she looked at the package and moved her hand towards it.

The only ones moving now were her eyes and arms. She set it down on her lap. She stared at the envelope sticking to the package with strings. She took it off the package and opened it.

Her eyes moved slowly, then she had a confused expression and they moved faster. Then, her dark sea-blue iris seemed to shrink and she threw the paper away and ripped the strings off and recklessly tore off the package's cover.

~o~

**Neru's POV**

I put a hand on my side. It was patched up. I stared at the ceiling. It cast some shadows from the window.

The light was coming from outside- The light of the exploding grenades, the flashlights of soldiers looking for anyone out of their homes, the strong street lamps that survived missed gun shots and the moon.

I was too distracted of my thoughts about the package I delivered to wonder whose room this was. Actually, I already knew. It was easy. Judging from the posters of delicious-looking sundaes on the wall, I this is definitely Kaito-san's.

Before I passed out, I saw a blur of teal holding something square-ish and brown. That must have been the package. Miku-san must've given it to Rin-san.

~Flashback: That Morning~

"N-Neru...?" I heard Haku's voice say my name. I turned from my notebook to her voice and saw her by the door.

"Haku? When did you come in?"

"S-Sorry..." She said with her usual sad and depressed-looking eyes.

"It's okay," I said, turning back to my notebook.

"U-Uhm... Th-There's a package for you..."

I turned back to her. "Wasn't expecting that. Who's it from?"

"I-I d-don't know... S-Sorry..."

"That's okay, leave it on my bed."

"O-Okay..." She did as I said and left the room.

I couldn't concentrate on what I was writing. I kept thinking of the package. I sat down on my bed and opened the envelope stuck to it. I opened the envelope, took out the letter and gasped.

_Dear Neru-san,_

_ This is Len. If anything happens to me. Well, whether or not something was gonna happen to me, I'm sending this package to Rin._

_The reason why I sent it to you first is because if something DOES happen to me, Rin will probably lose part of her soul and you're sort of like a link for us and you know more about my dad than everyone else._

_Yes, it has something to do with him. Please deliver this package to Rin. I'm so sorry for troubling you but please..._

_And remember, I think of you as part of the Kagamine Family._

_Kagamine Len_

_PS: Rin's only allowed to see inside._

I couldn't believe what I just read. It was from Len! I thought he was dead! Well, no matter what, I have to get this package to Rin!

~o~

I sighed. Rin, I hope that package reached you...

* * *

**A/N: Neru, you can go ahead and hope the package reached Rin. I just hope this chapter was good enough TT^TT**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love is War

Ch. 3 Letters

**Third Person POV**

I bet you're wondering what was written on that letter Rin just read, huh? No, it's not Len's letter to Neru. It wouldn't make sense for Rin to read a letter meant for Neru. It just wouldn't. Really.

This is what the letter said:

_Dear Rin,_

_Believe it or not, this morning, I received a package that was for you. I was asked to deliver it. You WON'T BELIEVE who it's from._

_I don't know much about the package much less what's in it but all I know is it's for you, it has something to do with your step-father who disappeared and that it's from Len._

_Len said through a letter for me that whether something happens to him or not, he needs me to get this package to you. And even though he said that, I think there's a big chance He's still alive._

_The report of him and Kaito going missing started many days ago and this was delivered to my house only today. I know it could've been something like a late delivery due to the war and whatever but still._

_Have faith._

_Akita Neru_

Which apparently resulted to Rin recklessly tearing off the package's cover desperate to find out what's inside as soon as possible.

~o~

**Miku's POV**

I heard a noise from Rin-chan's room. It wasn't that noisy. It was just something like a small noise like... papers being ripped, THE PACKAGE!

I ran to Rin-chan's room and although it didn't make any sense to do it, knocked on the door. I have to respect her privacy. I went inside and saw her tearing off the covers of the package and pulling on the strings.

I ran to her. "R-Rin-chan! A-Are you okay?!"

She looked up at me with wild eyes. She looks sort of scary...

"You have no idea."

My eyes widened. It's been a long time since I heard her say something.

"W-Why? What is it?"

"This package, Miku-chan- it's, it's...!"

"What? What?"

"It's from Len!" She shouted and continued to pry off the cover. How many layers does that package have?

Wait. Did she just say...? OH MY GOD!

"F-From Len-kun?! H-How?!"

"I can't explain now! Just please help me get this cover off!"

~o~

That package must be really, REALLY important. It had way more layers than I thought! And then, after those layers is a white box! What the heck, Len?!

"Miku-chan," I heard Rin-chan say. I turned to her and saw the box was opened. "Look."

I looked inside and it seemed to be a collection of a few items. There was an envelope too. I picked it up and gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"Th-This is a letter... for you..."

"Really? From who?"

"L-Len..."

"WHAT?!" She grabbed it from my hand and practically tore the letter out of the envelope.

Her eyes moved fast and she started crying with a confused expression.

"W-What does it say?"

She showed me the letter and I read silently.

_Dear Rin,_

_I miss you a lot, you know? But I have to do this. And I promise as soon as this war is over, I'll come running back home as soon as and as fast as I can!_

_Oh hey, you know what? They put me with the Air Force! How cool is that? I'm finally following in my father's footsteps! But I never expected it to happen this soon or for this reason. Really, I didn't._

_And I found out a few things about him too. Turns out, he was a Five Star General! How freaking awesome is that?! Of course, I don't expect any less from my dad!_

_I guess some people could be a little nicer. They knew I was his son and put me on the team so, yeah, that's it. I guess they could've been a little nicer if there wasn't a stupid war going on._

_Anyway, during some extra free time (yes, we actually found some free time on our hands), I asked a few people about him and they said he was very mysterious- That all he did was fly, lead, shoot and other Air Force stuff and he wasn't so often about himself._

_I felt awkward when I heard that because the only time I saw him was when I was around 4-5 years old and he wasn't home most of the time but when he was, he always played with me and throw me in the air and he was really fun._

_Anyway, they gave me a few things that were his and I thought I should give them to you so you could see. I love you!_

_Love, Len_

I couldn't believe it. Actually I could. Yes, the package could've just been delivered late but still! There's still a bit of chance that Len-kun and Kaito-kun could still be alive!

"Rin-chan, there's a chance!"

"It's very small," She replied. She held the letter against her chest and smiled a little while crying.

"No matter how small the hope left is, just keep believing in it!"

"Thank you..."

I smiled. "You're welcome. Now check out those things Len-kun sent you."

"Okay!"

I feel so happy! I've actually managed to get the Rin-chan who's acted dead for a long time to cheer up!

I looked at the things Rin-chan was pulling out. One was a cute and colorful rattle that had small fruits chained to it like bananas, oranges and apples.

There was a tag on it that said 'For my son to be." I guess that was before Len-kun was born.

"Miku-chan, look!" Rin-chan said excitedly. She was holding a picture frame. I looked at the picture. There was a muscular blond man with a moustache. It wasn't a funny one. It was just a plain –and neat- moustache.

"That one is Len's mom," She said, pointing at the pretty lady beside him holding a blond baby. She had blond hair of a normal length in a ponytail.

"And that baby must be Len-kun, right?" I said.

"Yes! He's so cute..." In the picture, Len-kun was cradled in his mom's arms and he was asleep, holding a banana. "Hahah, that must be his first banana to eat or something."

"That so cute," I said, smiling.

"Here's another picture," She said, handing me a picture of Len-kun running around in a blue sailor uniform. It looked like he was in a cruise ship or something.

"His family is rich," She said. "That's their cruise ship."

Something was written on the picture with pretty free style script. 'This is your son, 6 years old.'

"His mother must have sent this to his father while he was away at work," I said.

"Yes..."

We spent the rest of our time there looking at pictures and laughing and saying how cute he was in most of them.

Then, we went downstairs and showed it to the others. Neru-san came downstairs and joined us. The house was less gloomy than usual and I was happy. Really happy.

~o~

**Rin's POV**

"Good night, Rin-chan," Miku-chan said, standing by the door.

"Good night," I replied. She left my room and closed the door.

Today, I found some time to clean my room up a bit. They left the package in my room and right now it's on my nightstand.

I waited for a few seconds to make sure no one needed to enter my room again today and turned on the lamp, got up from bed and locked the door.

I went back to the package and stared at the letter before bringing out the other one. I'm the only one allowed to read this one. When I saw the note 'Only for Rin' on it, I shoved it in my pocket so no one could see it.

I put on the pin lights so I could see better.

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm not dead. Yes, you read that right. And no, I did NOT read this while being shot or being blown off or something. I'm writing you this letter to let you know, if something happens to me, I'll be at Cupcake Island._

_That is NOT A JOKE. You might laugh or think this is some kind of spam in the form of a letter. I know it sounds completely ridiculous and stupid but please! Trust me!_

_Cupcake Island. Uncharted. To the East of our country. No one knows about it but a few people, Kaito and me. The only people you can take with you are Neru and Gakupo._

_Very Urgent._

_Len_

_PS: Cupcake Island. No joke._

I covered my mouth at the sight of 'Cupcake Island' written in black and white.

"Pffft...! Must... control... keep it in...! For Len!" I covered my mouth again when I shouted 'For Len'. I hope no one hear me.

I'll think of a plan tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Keep calm and remember: Reviews, make me happy.**

**And by keep calm I mean, either you're excited for the next chapter or excited to start blowing up at thinking it sucks.**

**Because I can't tell if you think it's okay or not if you don't review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my Glob!**

**I really wanna thank you people so much! I can't help squealing like the Len fangirl that I am when I see new reviews! Thanks so leeking much! /;A;)/**

**I wish I could give you people some cookies (cause you won't believe this I've got some cookies in the kitchen RIGHT NOW) but I can't because... you know. So instead... *gives everyone virtual cookies***

**Anyway, presenting...**

* * *

Love is War

Ch. 4 Plan... Maybe

**Neru's POV**

I woke up. That's it. I just woke up. Nothing magical or mysterious or surprising 'bout that. I woke up. And went downstairs.

"Oh, good morning, Neru-san!" Miku-san said as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning."

Everyone but Rin-san was here. Luka-san was making herself some tuna sandwich, Meiko-san was finishing up her eggs and bacon and Miku-san was making herself a BLT. Well, trying to at least.

"Miku-chan, it's Bacon Lettuce and Tomato not Bacon Leek and Tomato!" Luka-san said worriedly.

"But it's so perfect because 'leek' starts with L too! And I LOVE leeks!" She replied.

"Oh, uhm, excuse me," I interrupted. "Uhm, where's Rin-san?"

"Not up yet," Meiko-san said, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh, okay. I should've guessed."

"Sit down," She said like and order. "I mean... you can sit down if you want."

"Oh, uhm, okay," I said awkwardly. I hesitantly sat down on the chair across the table from her. "Thank you."

"So Neru-san," Miku-san started. "You came to bring the package. Is that it?"

"Well, yes, actually."

"Oh... w-will you be leaving?" She had this worried and sad looking expression.

"Uhm, I guess?"

"Neru-san, please stay a little longer!" She suddenly blurted out.

"Miku!" Luka-san shouted as she landed a blow on top of Miku-san's head.

"OW!"

"You can't just...! I'm sure she's busy! I mean...!"

"I-I...! I'm sorry!"

"N-No! I-It's okay, it's okay!" I tried to assure them.

"You two stop!" Meiko-san shouted, standing up and picking up her plate and utensils. "You're creeping her out."

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Miku-san said and put her hands together, begging for forgiveness.

"Me too," Luka-san said, bowing down. I sweat-dropped.

"N-No, really it's okay... Besides, I should be the one asking you guys that actually. This is your home and I came so suddenly and in the middle of a war too..."

"So...? Y-You'll be staying?"

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I mean-"

"Yay! After breakfast, I'll go up to Kaito-kun's room and tidy it up for you!" Miku-san said. The room suddenly fell in silence.

I felt a little guilty. She said that because I said I was going to stay. I bowed my head and looked at the floor.

"Kaito..." Meiko-san said, breaking the silence.

Silence again. I glanced at each of them to keep myself busy.

Meiko-san had a worried expression, staring at her plate. Miku-san's hands were behind her back and she just stared at the floor. Luka-san's eyes were wandering a bit until she raised her head and spoke.

"Miku-chan, can I help you with your sandwich? Really, you need help with it, no offense."

"H-Huh? Oh... Oh! Oh, yes, thank you Luka-sama!"

Meiko-san got out of the awkwardness too and put her plate by the sink.

~O~

I moved the chopsticks around my bowl. A few seconds later, Rin-san came in.

"Good morning, everyone!" She said, her face lit up.

"Rin-chan!" Miku-san said happily.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you come downstairs for breakfast!" Luka-san said smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you guys in the kitchen!" She replied. Everyone was happy and seemed to forget about the incident earlier about Kaito-san.

She turned to me. "Oh, Neru-san! Uhm, do you mind staying a little longer here?"

"I am," I replied, putting a relieved expression on her.

"Oh, that's great!"

"Hm?" I asked. "Why so?"

"Oh, uhm, well..." She looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I just want you here!" She replied smiling warmly, making me realise she had a secret reason.

~o~

So, breakfast went on normally. Miku-san finally agreed to put in lettuce instead of leeks -although I saw her sneak one in-, Luka-san finished two tuna sandwiches and Rin-san had BLT too and poured herself some orange juice with oranges juiced by her herself.

Miku-san and I cleaned up Kaito-kun's room as I listened to her talk about how much she missed him and believed he was still breathing out there and I told her about how I completely related to how she felt.

We also talked about Len-kun and that brought the package back into my brain. She was mostly comforting me about him since she said she's sure he thinks of me as part of his family.

That lead out of current topic and into Rin-san and Len-kun's song 'Revolution' and that they had no hard feelings there and that they were all cool and stuff. And then, we started to talk about songs.

The cleaning up seemed to take up a lot of time mostly because of the talking but we finished in an hour. By then –which is actually now-, it was 11:15 am.

I knocked on Rin-chan's door. "Rin-chan? You called for me to come to your room?" I said through the door.

"Please come in," She replied.

I turned the knob, went in and closed the door behind me. She was sitting down on her bed and doing something on her nightstand. Her back was turned so I couldn't see what she was doing.

"So what did you-"

"Read this," She said, shoving a piece of paper in my face as I approached her.

"Oh, uhm, okay."

~o~

"Wow," I said, my eyes wide.

It was a letter from Len-kun to Rin-san. It was about coming to find him and... Cupcake Island? I covered my mouth and tried to hold it all back. It wasn't helping that Rin-san was trying not to laugh too.

"Just... wow," I said again.

"Neru-san, I don't know what to do! I need your help!"

"Well, uhm, my family's close to the Kagamine Family and we're sort of wealthy too so, maybe I could take one of our ships and-"

"Wait! We have to take Gakupo-sama with us too!"

"What?! Well, how?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"Rin-san," I said, my muscles getting lose. "I'd walk into the war, grab Gakupo-san by the collar and bring him back here if I could but I can't. How are we supposed to get him to come with us?"

"Uhm, well..." She had a worried and confused expression and she avoided eye contact.

"I mean, it's not like we can go grab some guy clothes from their rooms and disguise ourselves as guys and enter the military and..." I stopped.

First of all, I was saying something completely stupid. Second, whenever I see anime people talking like this, the other one gets an idea and they just-

"I have an idea!" She blurted out.

Good God... WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

~o~

"I canNOT believe we're doing this," I whispered as I watched Rin-san pull out a yellow shirt from Len-kun's closet. Right now, it's 10:45. "Len-kun will be FURIOUS!"

"H-He'll understand!" She half-whispered as she got a pair of pants and shorts out. "Pants or shorts?"

"Wha-? You're making me choose from those?!"

"Hm, maybe both. Yeah, we'll take both. We won't be wearing only one set of clothes," She said, ignoring my question.

"Ugh, I seriously CAN'T believe this...!"

Besides having to actually wear guy clothes and actually enter the military without the knowledge of the other girls, I'm embarrassed to have to wear Len-kun's clothes. I guess I like him a little but, hey. He's got charm. I wouldn't be surprised if Rin-san liked him too.

Well, I'm the closest person to them who's out of their family so I know them a lot even though I still call her Rin-san. And I think I'm starting to see a crush... of Rin-san on Len-kun. Still not surprised.

**Rin's POV**

I hope the dim light hides my blush... I may not act like it but I'm REALLY nervous and embarrassed! I mean, we have to wear Len's clothes!

... And it was my idea...

UGH!

Well, Kaito-sama's clothes are too big and so are Gakupo-sama's Len's will fit -although I hate to say it- PERFECTLY! I sighed.

"Something wrong, Rin-san?"

"Wha-? Oh, nothing. And, uhm, you can call me Rin-chan if you want..." I mean, she's close to the Kagamine Family, she calls Len Len-kun and she's been here long enough. She should get used to me, right?

"Oh, uhm, okay, sure..." She said nervously. Dang awkwardness... "Uhm, thank you. Y-You can call me Neru-chan too."

"Hey, that sounds cute," I said. I have no ideas why but I thought it was actually cute.

"Uhm, really? Wait! I think we're getting out of topic!"

"R-Right!" I sweat-dropped and continued picking out clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Woo~! I am so happy! Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D**

**...**

**Reviews make everyone happy O.O**

**I love you people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love is War

Ch. 5 The Army and Gaku-nii's New Hairdo

**Third Person POV**

The time? 6:35 pm.

So there they were. Talking to this general guy. They were SUPER NERVOUS.

Seriously!

I mean, yeah, this works in cartoons, animes, that Disney movie we all know, but that doesn't entirely mean it'd work the same way in real life, right?

They used Ace Bandages to flatten their chests –no matter how flat-chested some girls are, they're still girls-, dressed in Len's clothes and cut Neru's hair.

At first, she started screaming and freaking out about it. But then, Len and Kaito were missing and in some uncharted island to the east of their country.

Everyone thought they were dead and their being in an uncharted island known only to a few groups of people wasn't helping. So she just agreed. But she only made it around a centimeter longer than Rin's hair.

She put it in a ponytail like Len's and Rin just messed hers up a little and, of course, took off her hair accessories.

And there they were, talking to a general, hoping they'd pull it off. Although they wouldn't be so surprised if he started shouting they were girls and that they should be brought back to their homes where it was safe.

"Eh?" He said and turned to the others. "How could we have missed two?! Why you little... Are you blind?!" He grunted and faced the two again. "Get in the truck." He said.

They looked beyond him and saw an Army Truck coming.

~o~

**Rin's POV**

I can't believe that worked! Seriously! But it did! But of course, I'm still as nervous and scared as ever.

I wonder what we're going to face now. Bazookas? Tanks? We're probably gonna get some special training or whatever but still. But I guess we have to ask to be put with the Air Force people.

"What's your name, kid?" I heard someone ask me.

I turned to a moustached man looking at me. I turned to Neru. Then, back at the man. I then prepared to make the best guy voice I could make.

"Kagamine Rinto, sir," I said in a voice as low as Len's. Huh. That was pretty good.

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're a Kagamine?"

"Yes, sir," I replied with a nod. Heh. I'm doing better than I thought!

"And who's your friend over there?" He asked. I felt my eyes uncontrollably widen in shock. I ran out of guy names! What the heck do I-

"Akita Nero, sir," Neru-chan said in a straight face and a voice a pitch lower than what I did. Very nice, Neru-chan!

"Akita? You close to the Kagamine Family?"

"Yes, sir."

"Huh. Can't believe we missed you two. You guys know how to fly?"

"I'm learning, sir," I said. "And so is he." I just said 'he'. So far so good...

Okay, I wasn't really learning but I knew a few things thanks to Len. But I'm not sure if Neru-chan knows anything about it. But then, since I said we were just learning, they're probably going to teach us.

"Well, they'll probably teach you about it and all," He said. Haha, I'm right!

~o~

**Neru's POV**

The general we talked to earlier had just brought us to a small campsite. I gulped. Rin-chan looked very determined but I knew she was just as nervous as I was.

What were our roommates going to be like?

I hope they're not so muscular or tough or always picking fights. But I think I'd prefer rowdy and unruly –and possibly stupid- boys than really, really wise and smart ones. I mean, I don't want us to be found out so soon!

"Leave your bags in there and come back out here. You're gonna have a haircut," He said.

My eyes widened. ANOTHER haircut?! Okay, okay, maybe it won't be REALLY bad. I mean, maybe it'll just be like Kaito-san's normal-

Wrong. Definitely wrong. I had a horrified expression on as I stared at the horror of the hair of our roommates. They... they almost had no hair left! Okay, yeah you can still see their obvious hair but... Military Cut... I do NOT like it!

I looked at Rin-chan with that horrified expression still on my face. It didn't help at all that she had the same expression. I ran back to the general, not forgetting to put on my guy voice.

"S-Sir, I'm begging your pardon here but please, is it okay if we don't get haircuts?"

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

Never try this at home, kids. By 'home' I mean in your country or state. And by 'this' I mean, angering an Army General. And by 'kids' I don't mean people under 18- I MEAN ALL OF YOU OUT THERE.

"S-Sir, you see, I... I've had long hair and, well, I cut it but please I can't cut it any shorter than this!" I didn't hesitate saying I had long hair.

First of all, it was true but he can't know that. Second, some guys have long hair. I mean like normal guy long hair as long as Rin-chan's.

"S-Sir, me too!" She said.

"Ugh, another one..." He said. Rin and I faced each other, then back at him. "Actually, another TWO! We've had one just like you two."

Wait. I think I might know who he's talking about. The only guy I know with freakishly long hair is...

"Sir, does... this man happen to be someone named Kamui Gakupo?" Rin-chan asked.

"Oh, right. You live with him. Yes, actually." Rin-chan and I faced each other again then back at him. "Oh, right, you live with him. He's gonna be one of your roommates."

I was so relieved and happy and jumping up and down in my mind! This is great! It'd be so easy to escape with him now! YESSS!

"So, sir, was his hair cut?" Rin-chan asked. Her face was filled with concern.

"Well, we HAD to cut it. It was way too long. It's only a little longer than yours now. It reaches his shoulders, that's all."

So he was excused! So...

"Well, sir," That's how I started my lie. "Ours was a little just like that and we thought we couldn't give you a burden. I mean, we were already late and missed so we thought we could've reduced your problems a bit. Still, we're sorry we can't cut our hair entirely like that."

He face-palmed and I could tell he had given up.

Girls Pretending to be Boys: 1

Army General: 0

Aw yeah!

"All right, fine," He said, making me jump up and down in my head again. "His hair is still a little obvious- it was purple and longer than everyone else's. If the enemy spots you easy, you're on your own."

"Understood," I said.

"Heh. Good."

Now Rin and I were really excited to get inside with our roommates. I wanna see Gakupo-san soon!

"Dammit, where is he?" The general said, sounding like he was talking to himself.

"Uhm, who, sir?" Rin-chan asked.

"Kamui. He's been gone for-"

"Sir!" We heard a voice from somewhere shout. We turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Gakupo-san running towards us.

I almost gasped but I held it in and just inhaled the scent of due-covered grass in. I can't show any sign!

Gakupo-san looked VERY different!

First of all, his hair was cut just a little longer than Rin-chan's.

Second, he wasn't in his usual clothes that make him look like he's been in the wrong era. He was wearing an army uniform.

Third, he was covered in dirt and had a cut on his right cheek. Len-kun told me Gakupo-san had always cared about his cleanliness and all that.

"Sir, I'm so sorr-"

"You!"

"Y-Yes, sir?!" He half-shouted and stood straight.

"Meet our new recruits," The general said, gesturing towards us.

"S-Sir?"

"Kagamine Rinto, related to the currently missing Kagamine Len. You know him, don't you? He lives with you."

That made something run up my back. Would Gakupo-san cooperate? Would he say he knew Rin-chan as Rinto?

He made a confused expression. "Sir... I don't know any Kagamine Rinto..."

That made something run up my back again.

"S-Sir!" I said. I have to protect Rin-chan! "S-Sir, Rinto-kun doesn't live with Gakupo-san! H-He and I decided to meet someplace and we decided to just go to Kagamine Len-kun's house because, well, Len-kun is Rinto-kun's cousin and since-"

"Alright, alright!" He said. He shook his head. "You people don't make sense. Let's just settle things. This is Kagamine Rinto, this is Akita Nero. If you have any problems settle it among yourselves. I don't have all the time in the world, you know?"

Then, he left the three of us there. At first, we were silent for about 10 seconds, waiting for the general to be out of sight. Then, Gakupo-san spoke up.

"Who are you? I don't know any Kagamine Rinto or Akita Nero. If you guys are impostors-"

"G-Gakupo-nii, wait!" Rin-chan whispered in her normal voice. "I-It's us, Rin and Neru-chan."

"WHAT?!" He almost shouted. He was able to control his voice just a little. "S-Seriously?!"

"Y-Yes," I said.

"What the hell? W-Why are you here? And why are-"

"Please! We'll explain..." Rin-chan said.

~o~

**Rin's POV**

He stared at us with disbelief. "Wow," He said. "You girls are crazy."

"So will you cooperate?" I asked.

"I... I guess so... But is Len serious?"

Neru-chan and I looked at each other then back at him.

I took out the letter from my pants' pocket again. "Look: Cupcake Island. No joke. He even wrote he was aware of how stupid and ridiculous it was!"

"W-Wow... But how and when do we escape? And when we do, where will we go?"

"My family is wealthy," Neru-chan said. "Yesterday, after finalizing our plan and clothes to wear, I went back home, the one I grew up in, not the one where I live with Haku and a few others. I told my mother it was about time she'd given me one of the ships. Of course, parents would refuse. They're strong but alone, they're almost powerless. I mean to say my father was gone because he joined the army."

She took in a deep breath.

"Anyway, I AM almost old enough to take the ship. I'm 17. So after a short argument, I won and she gave me the ship. I left it in our private dock. I memorize a shortcut from the Army Base to there. If something goes wrong, I asked my mom if I could have one of the air crafts as well."

"Impressive," He said, raising an eyebrow and nodding with his arms crossed. "So when do we go?"

"As soon as possible," I said. "Which I think is tomorrow early in the morning."

"How early?"

"I'd say around 3-4 in the morning?" Neru-chan said.

"Alright. Well, for now, let's get inside. Personally, I like our roommates. They're okay but I don't know with you guys."

Neru-chan and I hesitantly went inside after Gaku-nii. We held his arms and stayed behind him, looking curiously around. Okay, it was clean inside. The others were staring at us nervously and we stared back the same way. So far, it's... okay, I guess.

"Everyone!" Gaku-nii suddenly shouted. "New recruits! Kagamine Rinto," He said, pushing me in front of him for everyone to see. "And Akita Nero," He said, pushing Neru-chan beside me. "Rinto is a relative of my friend, Kagamine Len. Remember him? And Akita Nero is close to the Kagamine Family."

Everyone hesitantly waved. "What about Kaito?" A red head asked.

"No relatives but they do know him," Gaku-nii replied. Then, he brought us to the other end of the room. There were two beds there. "Guys, these were Len-kun and Kaito-kun's beds. Hope you don't mind."

"I-It's alright," I said. Oh shoot. I FORGOT MY GUY VOICE! Please tell me no one heard, please tell me no one heard...

"Uh, hey, Gakupo-san," I heard one of them say. I turned towards his voice. It was a guy around 15 with a blond-orange kind of hair color. "That guy's got a high voice doesn't he?" He said, straining his face a little.

OHMYGODNOPLEASEICAN'TBEFOUNDOUTYET!

"Oh yeah," Gaku-nii said. "But he's just 14, alright, guys?" Then, some guys started saying 'oh okay' and stuff like that. "Alright, put your bags down. I should introduce everyone."

Neru-chan and I went to our beds and put down our bags. Then, we went back to Gaku-nii who is now standing in front of everyone in the middle of the room.

"We're few so you guys won't have to memorize so much. First of all, that is Akihiko. People call him Aki. He's 19." He said, pointing at the nearest guy who was reading a book silently on his bed. He had brown hair and wore glasses.

"Huh?" Aki suddenly looked up from his book not really aware he was being introduced to us.

"Aki-san, pay attention next time! You can't be like that in battle, you know!" The red head that asked about Kaito-nii a while ago said. He looked like a somewhat cheerful guy.

"That's Tyler. Age 17."

"'Sup," He said.

I turned to Neru-chan who was uncontrollably staring at him. Well, he had looks and was as old as Neru-chan. If she develops a crush, they'll suspect either our gender or our being straight THEN our gender.

"That's Lin, Finn and Flinn -with an I not Y-. Triplets. All age 15." We turned to 3 guys with beds beside each other.

They were all blond. They glanced at us for a second then continued trying to put frogs in each other's shirts.

Flinn, who had a dark shade of blond, was who I assume is the oldest by seconds. He was trying to get a frog out of his shirt. There was a book on his lap. He must get along with Aki-san.

Finn, probably the middle one, was the one while ago that noticed my high voice. He was shoving a frog down Lin's shirt while trying to get one out of his own.

Lin, the assumed youngest, had a bright shade of blond. He had a few tears in his eyes but definitely didn't want to show weakness to his brothers and everyone else.

The shade of their hair helped tell who was who since they were triplets.

"That's Loki, age 16," Gaku-nii said, gesturing towards a guy near the door. He had brown hair and looked REALLY bored. He was playing with a pencil.

"And finally, that's Lukas, age 18," He said, gesturing towards another guy near the door. His name made me think of Luka-sama but his hair was black.

"Alright, get some sleep, you guys," Gaku-nii announced and everyone started changing and getting under their blankets. Gaku-nii must be really warmed up to those guys or something. Then, he turned to us and whispered, "Especially you two. Big day tomorrow."

I didn't dare change clothes so I just went into bed. I didn't sweat or anything anyway. It was a cold night.

But I'm sort of worried about those triplets. They've got frogs. And they're sort of near us. I shuddered as I felt something hop under my pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! An extra long chapter just for you people! I love you people so much! *gives everyone virtual cookies* *runs out* *gives virtual oranges instead***

**I hope this was an okay chapter! Please review! Reviews keep stories alive! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, just to clarify things, Loki and Lukas both have black hair, okay? :D But they're not brothers.**

**Just imagine Loki to look like L from Death Note or Leo from Beast Master.**

**Well, I don't own Vocaloid or any of those so... that's all :D**

**Presenting...!**

* * *

Love is War

Ch. 6 On With The Plan, My Bros!

**Neru's POV**

"Alright you guys," Gakupo-san said. "I'm gonna teach you how to fly."

Here we are. In front of a few army aircrafts in 3:15 am. Rin-chan and I are wearing army uniforms. I guess I miscalculated. I thought we were just going to get out and use a boat.

Oh well, escaping will have to wait.

~o~

4:30 am now. That was faster than I thought! I never thought it'd be so easy to pilot an army air craft. Well, now we know how to do it so... yeah.

Right now, we're running back to camp. Rin-chan and I have gotten a little used to the other boys. It's pretty okay.

"You guys are gonna have to change. With that much sweat, you could get spotted easily!"

"Was that an insult, Gaku-nii?!" Rin-chan asked with her normal voice.

"It's a warning. The enemy is weird. They have radars that pick up the scent! How disturbing and annoying is that, huh?!"

"He has a point, I guess," I said.

Oh, we're here. No one's inside. Just perfect.

"Chang fast, alright? We don't want anyone seeing," Gakupo-san said. Rin-chan and I looked at each other, sweat-dropped, then looked back at him. "What?"

We just stared. "oh... Oh! Ah, sorry! Don't worry, I won't look. I'm actually going to guard," He said. Then, he went to his bed and started looking through his stuff. "I just gotta fix something. Don't worry, I won't peek or anything," He said busily.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I trust Gaku-nii," Rin-chan said with a warm smile.

We bravely started taking off our shirts and undershirts. "Uhm, Gakupo-san, I'm going to be fixing my Ace Bandages, okay?"

"Huh? Okay, sure, sure," He said busily. He's taking a little long, isn't he? But I trust him since Rin-chan trusts him too.

I started getting some extra bandages in my bag while trying to fix the ones on my chest already. I felt something knock my hair tie off.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, Neru-chan!" Rin-chan said.

"I-It's okay, it's okay," I assured her. We weren't using our guy voices.

Rin-chan started fixing her hair a bit to how it normally is. She must be planning to rearrange it when she's done changing. I heard something hard fall near the door.

We looked that way and our eyes widened in shock when we saw Finn by the door, staring at us, his hands in front of him and his helmet on the floor.

...

...

We just stared at him, who stared back. Well, our chests were covered and we were just about to put on our new undershirt so we were still okay but...

"I-I'M SO SORRY!" He shouted with a bow and started running.

Gakupo-san ran after him. Rin-chan and I put on our new uniforms while running after them.

Oh my God! What's he gonna do?! Tell the others?! Tell the general?! Please no!

"GOTCHA!" Gakupo-san shouted when he grabbed Finn by the back of his collar.

"P-Please! I-I won't tell anyone! I-I promise!" He begged with a few tears.

"I-It's okay, let's just talk about this inside, okay? W-We're all men- I-I mean, we're all civilized here, right?" Gakupo-san said nervously. He almost said we were all men here...

We started running back to camp again. "U-Uhm," He stuttered. "Y-You see..."

"Uhm, it's okay. P-Please, say it later," I said.

"B-But, well, uhm..."

When we got back, all of us except Finn stood frozen. Flinn, Lin and Tyler were there, staring at us coming back. They had confused and horrified expressions.

"W-What were you going to say again?"

~o~

Here we are, sitting nervously on our beds. Trying to talk things out.

"Uhm, well," Flinn said. "Uh, thanks for explaining your situations. We understand but, uhm," He turned to his brother Lin. "Lin has, well, he, uhm..." He tried to figure out the words to say.

"Lin gets really nervous really easily. He might not be able to hold in the pressure of keeping your secret," Finn said.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lin said. Even though he's 15, he looks and acts much younger. NO. He is not a shota. I will NOT stand the thought of people calling boys like these shotas.

"B-But if I DO tell someone, first of all, it'd be an accident! S-Second, I promise it'll only be to the others and not the generals or people from other camps or anything."

"Well, I guess it's the least he can do," Tyler said. "But you girls are great. Disguising yourselves as boys and coming all this way to get him and go to that island thing you said? You've got guts," He said with a smile and a wink.

"Uhm, th-thank you..." I said nervously. I felt my face turn red. No, please, no, tell me it's not a crush...! Rin-chan elbowed me. That didn't help at all!

Suddenly, Aki, Loki and Lukas came in. First, they were talking. Then, they started staring at us.

~o~

"Wow," Aki said.

"Cool," Lukas said smiling a bit.

Loki didn't say anything. He was silent. Not like a 'I'm just speechless' silent. More like a 'Meh. I've heard it all before and now I'm bored' kind of silent.

"Okay, we'll keep it a secret, we promise," Aki said. Lin sighed. I guess he has nothing to worry about anymore.

"Thanks so much, you guys!" Gakupo-san said. "I knew there was a reason I warmed up to you guys so quickly!"

"Well," Lukas started. "I guess now we know Len and Kaito are alive. We'll even help you escape, right guys?"

Everyone started saying 'yeah' or 'okay' so everyone agreed. I'm really happy now!

"Hey!" Someone from outside said. It was just another recruit. "What are you guys all doing here? Get out and get in the air!"

We all nodded and took everything we needed while the guy left. The others just took a few things but Rin-chan, Gakupo-san and I took all our bags.

We started running through the nearly shaved fields. There was almost on grass left. Well, ignoring that, we just kept running.

"Neru-san! Which way?!" Gakupo-san shouted through the noise while running.

I looked around and tried to remember where my way started. "This way!" I shouted.

I started guiding them through some other people's camps. Rin-chan and I fell a few times but, seriously, we're too busy running to wonder or ask why Gakupo-san isn't tripping!

"YOU!" The general we talked to yesterday ran in front of us. 'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"S-Sir, we...!" Gakupo-san started.

"GO JOIN THE OTHERS! GO!"

We started running the other direction. Dang it! Maybe we can try again later...!

We started to catch up with the other boys. Loki, Lukas and Aki were actually waiting for us. They were gesturing for us to run faster. We did.

When we caught up to them, they started running too but Aki didn't. I looked behind me and saw him approach the general who was still blocking the route we were supposed to take to escape.

Aki started talking to him and he started shouting at him. Aki's brave. Really. The general shouting at him and walking towards him and he started walking backwards.

The path's clear now! "HEY!" Lukas shouted. We turned to him. "You gonna go or what?!" He shouted, smiling.

I gasped. "Th-Thank you!"

We started running for the route again. The general and Aki were nowhere in sight. Perfect. I lead the way.

~o~

No fucking way.

The ship we were supposed to use was being stolen by one of the enemy's recruits. I could just... I could just...!

Then, I remembered I had a gun on my back pocket. It's a military thing, I found it on the ground and thought it'd be useful.

I took it out and aimed it for him. "NERU!" Gakupo-san shouted and made me miss.

I growled at him instinctively. It's like when someone spills Cola on my phone- I'm automatically put on Kill Mode.

"Neru-san, please calm do-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! HE'S IN MY PROPERTY, HE'S STEALING OUR BOAT AND BESIDES; HE'S WITH THE ENEMY!" I aimed for him again. "I'M SHOOTING."

"No!" This time, Rin-chan made me miss. "N-Neru-chan, th-there's still the air craft, right?"

Rin-chan. She's scared. Of me. I sighed. "Y-Yes, I guess so..." I looked at the guy riding off with my ship. "But when we're done with this, I'm hunting that bastard down."

I lead them to the place where I parked my craft. It was an airstrip or runway. But when we got there... it was gone. I fell to my knees and hit the floor.

"AUGHH! What the fucking fuck!"

"Don't you have others?" Rin-chan asked.

"Our property is big and sort of split up. The others are back somewhere else. There's no time to go ask my mom or even time to steal my own! Dammit!" I hit the floor again.

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone's voice by the entrance. I turned and saw Tyler, Loki and Flinn. "Finn and Aki are stalling the general," Tyler said.

"The others told us to come after you to make sure everything went okay," Flinn said.

"Thanks so much you guys..." Gakupo-san said. "We really appreciate this but..." He looked back at the empty spot where the craft should be in.

"Take mine," Loki said. That's the first time I heard his voice. "I sorta know the Kagamine Family. My dad's doing business with them. We're a wealthy family too and sort of nearby. I'll ask Sebastian to bring it here as soon as possible."

"Sebastian?" Rin-chan asked.

"He's my butler. What's awesome is that he's such an awesome butler and his name is Sebastian."

Huh. I guess that is awesome... I-I guess!

~30 Seconds Later~

**Rin's POV**

It started getting really windy. Then, I realized that wasn't the weather. The wind was accompanied by the sounds of an aircraft. Sure enough, we saw one start to land.

It was really fast so not much time was wasted. When it stopped, the person inside, probably Sebastian, didn't turn it off or whatever you called what you were supposed to do when an aircraft stopped.

And now I'm really shocked and surprised to see someone come out of it. I mean, I'm not surprised that someone was in it. I'm surprised by how this person looks!

He was a pale and tall man a little taller than Loki. He had black hair and suspiciously red eyes. He wore normal butler clothes that were pitch-black and had white gloves. And he had that creepy yet sexy- I mean attractive smile on his face.

If I'd had known better, I'd have started shouting 'Oh my God! It's Sebastian! Hey, Sebastian, where's Ciel?!' but I thought 'Nah, no way it's just impossible'. He was even wearing glasses.

"Loki-san, you're sure we can take this?" Gaku-nii asked.

"Meh. We've got a lot anyway."

"Thanks so much, Loki-san!" Neru-chan said. He just saluted and we saluted back.

We started running to get in. We ran in a row. Gaku-nii was on the right-most side, Neru-chan was in the middle and I was at the left-most. We passed by Sebastian and I was nearest. I was the only one that paid attention to him.

All of a sudden, everything's going in slow motion.

We were running, Sebastian was walking the opposite direction, I passed by him, he kept his smile on... and turned to me. My eyes widen but we're back in normal speed and still running.

~o~

When Neru-chan and I got in, we fixed our hair to normal. Her hair was like mine now. I put on my hair accessories and gave her her hair tie. Even if it was short, it was still tie-able.

Now she has cut short hair and a small side ponytail. It's really cute.

This was a different kind of aircraft and only two pilots were needed. I had to sit somewhere else besides the pilot seat.

But it's okay. I might switch with one of them sometime later. And it's cold in here unlike outside. It's really nice.

"I think I might have heard of Loki's dad once or twice," Neru-chan said. "He invented lots of weird things for the army. This might be one of the newest aircrafts he's made. I don't think the making of this one's been announced in public yet."

"Cool," I said a little poker-faced as I sat down by a window seat. I looked out the window and saw Tyler and Flinn waving. Loki was saluting. Sebastian was just standing there beside Loki.

All of a sudden, we heard a speaker inside and Loki's voice. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this."

Something popped up from under my seat. I took it out and it was a Len Plushie. It looked exactly like the one in my bag. I took my bag and searched for it. It wasn't there. This is really mine!

And it's holding something. It sort of looks like a USB but sort of doesn't either... Something opened in front of Neru-chan that looked like the USB thing could be connected to.

We plugged it in... AND A GPS AND MAP LEADING TO CUPCAKE ISLAND APPEARED.

"Wha-? H-How'd he know we were heading for Cupcake Island?!" Neru-chan asked.

We all looked out the window. Tyler and Flinn were still waving. Loki winked and smiled for the first time.

"When you get there," He said through the speaker. I noticed he had a mic-like thing. "Look for Chell. Chell is Sebastian's friend. When you take off, I won't be able to talk to you like this anymore. Good luck."

With that, the aircraft started moving.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie 6! I'm so happyyy! I want to cry as much as Neru-san wants to hunt that bastard down!**

***sniff***

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Love is War

Ch. 7 Be Happy!

~52 Hours Later~

**Gakupo's POV**

Imaginary Activity Log: It's Day 3

We've been flying for 2 days straight and now it's the 3rd day. Loki gave this to us completely full and it doesn't even run out of fuel that fast. So far, we've seen absolutely no sign of land.

We've taken turns on who was driving on which seat so at least one of us can sleep and we won't all be so drowsy. Our situation would be less panicking if we were on a boat but we're not- we're in an aircraft flying for 2 days straight.

"Gakupo-san?" I heard Neru-san call me.

"Yes?"

"Can we switch?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I stood up from my comfortable position and went to switch with Neru-san as quickly as I could.

I sat beside Rin. Before doing anything, I looked at the GPS system and the map. I didn't see Cupcake Island yet.

**Neru's POV**

I plopped down on the seat Gakupo-san was sitting in just a few seconds ago. I looked out the window. No land in sight. I sighed.

We've been flying for 2 days straight and so far, we haven't seen a single piece of land in sight. Luckily, Loki loaded the aircraft with all the supplies we'd ever need, especially food.

I wonder when we'll get there... Hopefully, there' won't be any storm to slow us down.

~2 Minutes Later~

The sky's starting to get dark. Oh, so this is what they mean when they say you jinx yourself.

...

...

OH MY GOD THIS ISN'T GOOD!

"R-Rin-chan! G-Gakupo-san!" I called out.

"We know, we know! What do we do?!" Rin-chan said, panicking.

"U-Uh...!" I-I don't know! Why are you asking me?!

"G-Gaku-nii! Y-You...! Y-You, y-you d-didn't teach us about this!" Rin-chan stuttered, panicking even more than I was. The sky's getting even darker...

"I-I'm sorry, okay?! I-I forgot!" He said. "B-Besides! I never thought it'd rain on the way! B-Besides! The weather was completely ok-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"G-Gaku-nii...?!" Rin-chan stuttered.

"G-Gakupo-san...?" I heard the small sound of thunder from a great distance...

"Ugh, I'm so STUPID! It was raining a few days ago! UGH! And even if it didn't, I'm still supposed to teach you guys about that! UGH, I'M SO STUPID!"

"G-Gakupo-san!" I started, still stuttering. "P-Please don't blame yourself! Besides, this is not the time to be blaming or panicking! Our lives are in danger!"

"But it'd be because of me!"

"N-No! I-It's not entirely your fault! Besides! W-We-" Rin-chan was cut off as we saw a flash of light in the middle of darkness directly above us and heard a loud roar of thunder.

~...~

**Third Person POV**

A man lay fast asleep on a bed, his long –for a guy at least- purple hair messy. He started to twitch. And then, he slowly opened his eyes, taking his time adjusting to the light.

"Oh. Another one's woken up. Finally. It takes FOREVER for you people to regain consciousness."

His eyes opened up wide and then closed again because of the bright light from the ceiling. He covered his eyes and sat up slowly.

"W-Who are you...? A-And... where am I...?"

"In an infirmary."

Now Gakupo's eyes have adjusted and he could see much better. He was looking at a girl around 20 sitting by his right. Behind the girl was another bed where he saw Rin sleeping in.

The girl seemed weird to him. She had red hair and was in a maid uniform and had a somewhat bored expression.

"But you haven't answered my first question. Who are you?"

"Such information is not needed. Come on. Get up and we'll go meet you friend."

Gakupo stared at her suspiciously. She's weird. Another thought that struck him is that one second she's speaking so... weirdly ('Another one's woken up', 'Such information is not needed') and the next she's talking casually.

But he decided to think about that later when he wondered who she was talking about when she said they'll go meet his friend. Then he remembered there was an empty bed beside Rin's and Neru isn't in the room.

He left the room following the girl and noticed the place was island-themed. Actually, it didn't seem like a theme. The walls were made of wood and so were the floors. He looked around curiously to see if he could spot anything made out of bamboo. Instead he saw the view of the sea to his left.

They went down some stairs and it directly led to outside. Gakupo looked around curiously. He saw some tables and noticed a shop beside the stairs.

He saw Neru sitting in one of the tables eating some food he didn't know what to call.

"Mph! Garkupo-shan!" She called through a mouthful of food.

"Neru!" He called back running towards her. "Wait, what's with this food?"

Neru gulped down the food she was chewing. "It's great! Try some!" She said handing him a spoonful of it with some rice.

Gakupo was about to take the spoon she offered when he noticed the girl walking away.

"Hey you. Where are you going?"

"To Rin."

He gasped. "How'd you know her name was Rin?"

Neru put a hand on his shoulder. "Gakupo-san, keep calm and trust her... And get a mouthful of this island's food!"

"Uh... Okay, sure," He said, taking the spoon she offered a while ago.

**Rin's POV**

I rubbed my eyes that were still adjusting from the light.

"Oh. That was fast. You're already awake."

I gasped hearing the voice of a stranger. I covered my eyes a bit and saw a girl in a maid's uniform.

"Huh? Who are you? Oh my wait! Where's Neru-chan and Gaku-nii?!"

"Meh. They're downstairs."

"Uh, right and who are you?"

"Ugh! Why do you people think my name so freaking important?!" I sweat-dropped and just stared at her. "Look, just go downstairs, alright? Sheesh."

I got up from the bed and ran out the door. Seeing that that was the last room in the hall, I went the only direction I could get to and ran down the stairs.

I saw Neru-chan and Gaku-nii eating by a table. "Hey, guys!" I called, really happy to see they were okay.

Gaku-nii gulped down some food and called back. "Hey, Rin!"

I ran over to them. "Hey! I'm so happy you guys are okay!"

"We're so happy YOU'RE okay!" Neru-chan said.

"Where are we anyway?"

The girl in the maid uniform came downstairs. "Hey, you guys have some people to meet."

"Sure but first of all, where are we?"

"Hmph. Be happy. You're in Cupcake Island."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, be happy alright! So they've finally reached Cupcake Island! :D**

'**Nuff said =w=**

**Please review!**


End file.
